kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Shokoko
Shokoko (ツョココ, born January 8) is the guitarist/singer of an indie band that has yet to be well-known, "Pockyfiends". Her name comes from shokora, the Japanese word for chocolate.'' Her age is the Keronian equivalent of 19-21. Appearance Shokoko is a turquoise blue female Keronian, often seen wearing a dark green hoodie with a chocolate skull-and-pocky (to replace bones) design on it, light green hat with long flaps, a chocolate pocky on each flap, and a smiley face that changes depending on mood, and black hightop Converse shoes. She is slightly smaller than average adult keronian height (she's rather short and petite). Her eyes are hazel. You might see her pet bird Lamps on her head or shoulder sometimes. Occupation/Hobbies/Pastimes Part-time job at a pizza parlor called "Awesome Sauce" and guitar player/singer of the band she started, "Pockyfiends". Started playing the guitar when she was in middle school (wasn't very good at it at first but got better as she practiced) and discovered her love for singing at the age of 9. Abilities/Skills/Talents There are other things she can do besides singing and playing the guitar. She wrote some of her own songs. She also wrote a couple short stories that were rather impressive. And she's rather flexible, she could do the splits. Not Very Good At... Cooking. She tends to burn everything she tries to cook. She likes writing/typing but her handwriting is pretty sloppy, sometimes to the point where it's difficult to read all of it. She sucks at video games. She can't hold her liquor very well. Childhood She had a nice childhood, for the most part. Her parents, Shitata and Banini, treated her well and she was as playful as she is now. She was so tiny, though, and would constantly trip on her own hat flaps, which were way too long for her at the time. Some of the kids at school would tease her because of her height and called her "runt", "half-pint", "short stuff" and other not-so-nice names. Her dad would always call her "Cocoa". She also used to bully her younger brother a lot when they were young. And she liked hiding in unusual places. When she was in middle school, she was a huge fan of Roxixi (punk rocker and one of my first orikeros) and her band, "Cutting Doomsday" (still into them but not obsessed with them, like she used to). She even would fangirl over the lead singer, Igigi at one point. She wanted to be just like Roxixi and entered quite a rebellious phase that, fortunately for her parents, wore off quickly. Once she graduated from high school, she, her brother, and his friend moved to Pekopon and later on, so did their parents. Health Good, overall. May need to cut back on the sweets, though. But she's pretty active and doesn't always laze around. She's allergic to vanilla. If she so much as smells it, she may feel ill. Habits (smoking, drinking, obsessive compulsive disorders) She tends to throw things at people when she's messing around or mad at them. She also has a bad habit of eating too much chocolate. Tends to stutter, especially when she's embarrassed. Biggest Vulnerability (non-physical) Someone she looks up to or someone closest to her calling her useless/a loser. Greatest Fears/Phobias/Insecurities Heartbreak, tall heights (acrophobia), and gore (she is squeamish). Friends/Relationships Ueue - younger brother/bandmate/friend Fryry - roommate/acquaintance Melolo - friend Sukaka - bandmate/friend (though he kind of scares/bugs her sometimes) Ripapa - bandmate/friend/not-so-secret crush (everyone but him seems to know about it) Kokiki - bandmate/friend She likes making friends and is quite social. As a little girl, she was rather shy, though. And she had a hard time making friends. Family She has Ueue (her brother), Shitata (her dad), Banini (her mom) (both parents are currently living in the U.S. state of Wisconsin with a Pekoponian family that oddly doesn't seem to be freaked out by the aliens), and probably some relatives back at Keron. Personality In general, she's pretty happy-go-lucky. But she tends to worry a lot. Shokoko is nice for the most part but can be a bit more of a b**** than she lets on. She's also playful and likes to joke around but may get rough around the edges and she tends to throw things at/tackle/hit people with stuff. And she would often steal Ripapa's (the drummer) glasses, much to his dismay. She's a bit of a ditz sometimes. But she's not a complete idiot. She just makes silly mistakes and has done silly things. And she has a jealousy problem and gets pretty miffed if another girl gets close to someone she likes. She's a bit high-strung, immature, and a little naive. most at ease when... She's playing her acoustic guitar, listening to music, or writing down her thoughts. Drinking a nice cup of tea relaxes her, too. ill at ease when... She/a loved one is caught in a stressful/potentially dangerous situation. Flips out when people touch her favorite guitar. She can't stand it when people invade her personal space. More About Her Shokoko enjoys rock and roll music, indie music, chocolate, playing the guitar, pocky, Lamps (except when he's biting or making a mess), her part-time job at a pizza parlor at Alien Street, sweet candy, and Dr. Pepper. She's a total sucker for cute eyes. Anyone with adorable eyes can probably easily manipulate her. She can't stand sour/spicy candy, the gory movies Ueue watches, and failing at a gig or when the gig is canceled. Her most prized possession is her favorite Gibson Les Paul guitar Mr. Paul (yes, she gave it...er, him a name). She has a pet bird whom she affectionately named Lamps/Ranpu-chan. Lamps is hot-tempered and will bite/peck/scratch others, especially Ueue. However, he's less mean to Shokoko, though he has bit and pecked her quite a few times. How Shokoko and Lamps first met: On one hot day, she decided to open a window and a blue bird flew in. Well, more like zoomed. He ran into a lamp and fell down. She picked him up and named him after the object he hit. She kept him ever since. She admires her old language arts teacher, who encouraged her and gave her good advice. She and her brother receive a couple hundred bucks from their parents at Madison,Wisconsin, USA every month to help pay for the rent. She currently lives in a small, beige, one-story house with a brownish-gray roof somewhere in Inner Tokyo, Japan (Wonder how a bunch of Keronians managed to get a house there? It's a loooong story). Tropes Trademark Favorite Food (Chocolaaaate~) The Ditz (Sometimes. Usually, Ueue tends to act even dumber.) Girls Are Really Scared of Horror Movies (In her case, yeah.) Secret Diary Everything's Better With Chocolate Sweet Tooth Five Man Band Can Not Spit It Out Oblivious To Love -more to be added soon- '''Created/Played by:' Leyden-Mania69